30 Minutes
by Pixie Moon Angel
Summary: Song fic.You all know that Angel and Johnny are a nice couple.But what happens when something goes wrong?Find out what can happen when the world starts to fall apart with one little fight. R/R, please!


I was sitting here one day when I didn't have school and thought that I would sit here and write this. I just got t.A.T.u.'s CD called 200 KM/H In the Wrong Lane. I happen to think it's a pretty cool CD. But you guys don't really care about what I think, do you? All you care is that I write fics. ^-^ That's all right with me, though. Writing is my passion. So, this fic belongs to me. The idea belongs to me. Angel Marquin and Johnny's book and the characters mentioned in it belong to me. Johnny Cade, Dallas Winstion and Tim Shepard belong to S. E. Hinton. The song "30 Minutes" belongs to t.A.T.u. as far as I know. So, without further ado, here's my first offical song fic! I hope you enjoy it!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
30 Minutes  
By: £Angel Marquin£  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel walked down the street happily. Today was a perfect day. The sun was shining, the grass was green, and she was going home to the man she loved.  
  
Tenderly, she smoothed the wrinkles out of the skirt to her uniform. She patted her hair, trying to make sure that the ponytail looked fine, and opened the door.  
  
"Johnny," she called, smiling happily. "Johnny, where are you?"  
  
The small blond walked into the kitchen and threw the house keys down on the cabinet. There was a note sitting on the table. She picked it up and started reading it carefully. Written, in Johnny's familiar handwriting, was a short message.  
  
"My dearest Angel," she read aloud to herself. "I had to go run some errands. I'll be back as soon as I can. I hope to see you then. Love you more than the world, Johnny."  
  
Sighing, she went upstairs to change out of her work clothes. The door opened just as she set her foot on the last step and Johnny walked in, a bag in his arms.  
  
"Hey there, babycakes," she said, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Where ya been?"  
  
"I had to get some stuff," was all he said, trying to keep from smiling.  
  
"What kind of stuff," she asked. She reached up and tried to grab the bag drom him, but he held it above her head, smiling.  
  
"It's not for you," he said kindly, putting the bag on top of the grandfather clock where she couldn't reach it.  
  
"Well, that's not fair," she huffed, pouting.  
  
"I have something much better for you, honey," he said, smiling rougishly at the tiny blond.  
  
"Really," she asked slyly, cocking one eyebrow in perfect Two-Bit fashion. {I don't own Two-Bit either, btw.}  
  
"Really," he replied, picking her up and carrying her up the stairs.  
  
Ten minutes later, Angel sat up in bed. She looked around her: clothes scattered everywhere, candles burning down low, bedsheets on the floor. No Johnny in sight. When she had fallen asleep, he had been right by her side.  
  
Angel wrapped a bedsheet around her small form, toga style. Carefully hiking it up around her legs so she wouldn't trip over it, she walked down the stairs.  
  
Johnny was sitting at the kitchen table, wearing a pair of pants and a belt over his boxers, both still undone. He was writing something, a smoke resting on his lips.  
  
"Hey there, my sunshine," she whispered, leaning over his shoulder and kissing his cheek gently. As her breath ghosted past his ear, he shivered and smiled.  
  
"Awake now, are we," he laughed, moving the papers so she couldn't read them.  
  
"Mmm," she sighed, hugging his shoulders tightly. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied quickly, shoving the papers under a newspaper.  
  
"Johnny, you're lying," Angel said. "You don't have to lie to me. You know that."  
  
"I know," Johnny said, shrugging. "It's nothing. Nothing that you'd be intrested in, anyway."  
  
"Let me seen then," the blond said, taking the papers before he could stop her.  
  
It turned out to be love note. A hot, steamy, love note. But it wasn't addressed to her. It was to someone named Allison. Angel dropped the papers and looked up at Johnny.  
  
"Who's Allison," she asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"No one," Johnny lied.  
  
"Why are you lying to me," she yelled, backing away from him.  
  
"Angel, honey--"  
  
"Save it, Cade," Angel screamed. "Just get the fuck outta my house! You're cheating on me! Get out! I never want to see your sleezy face again!!"  
  
The small blond ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room, slamming and locking the door behind her. She flung herself onto the bed and started crying, a pillow smothering her heart-wrenching sobs.  
  
Downstairs, the front door slammed shut. Angel jumped up and pulled on some clothes. She ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. The distressed girl grabbed her jacket off of the coat rack and ran down the street. She went to the first place that she could think of: The Shepard house.  
  
Angel didn't even bother to knock, she just opened the door. She could hear voices inside but didn't pay them any mind. She headed straight for the living room.  
  
"So, then the broad gets down on her knees in front of me and--" Tim was saying, just as Angel came running into the living room. He stopped abruptly and stood from his seat on the sofa, walking over to her.  
  
"Angel, baby, what's wrong, munchkin," Tim asked, wrapping his huge arms around the shaking girl.  
  
"Kitten, are you all right," Dallas asked, coming up beside the two.  
  
Angel just sobbed into Tim's shirt. She didn't even care that she had just barged in on a bull session and had almost heard Tim bragging about his latest conquest.  
  
As soon as she had calmed down enough to talk, she relayed her story to her two friends. They both listened to her silently. She finally summed it up and the phone rang. Tim answered it, and after the first few words from the person on the other line, his face went deathly pale.  
  
He hung up slowly, trying to avoice Angel's curious eyes.  
  
"Tim, what happened," she finally asked.  
  
"Johnny was shot by some socs," he chocked out, still refusing to look at her. "He's in the hospital. He's dying."  
  
Angel went into a fresh bout of tears, wailing loudly, this time for a different reason. Tim and Dallas rushed into Dally's car and they drove to the hospital. In no time, they were there, running down the hallway to Johnny's room.  
  
"Can I help you three," a doctor asked when they got to the door of Johnny's room.  
  
"That's my boyfriend in there," Angel cried, shoving past the man.  
  
"It's okay, nurse," the doctor said top a woman who was moving to block Angel's way. "You can let her in. It won't hurt anything now. He only has thirty minutes left."  
  
//Out of sight  
Out of mind  
Out of time  
To decide//  
  
Quietly, Angel walked into the room. Johnny was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. Tim and Dallas stayed at the door as Angel walked up to the bed.  
  
"Hey, Johnny," she said softly, taking his hand into her smaller one.  
  
//Do we run?  
Should I hide?  
For the rest  
Of my life//  
  
He looked over at her and squeezed her hand weakly. He tried to smile, but the effort was too much for him in his weakened condition.  
  
"Hey, baby," he whispered, his eyes brimming with tears. "Thought you were mad at me."  
  
"No," she said, smiling down at him. "I'm not mad at you, and I'll prove it to you when you get out of here."  
  
//Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail//  
  
"I'm not getting out of here, baby," he said, death written all over his face.  
  
"Sure ya are," she laughed. "You're gonna get better, you'll get out of here and then we'll have a long, romantic weekedn all to oursleves. You'll see."  
  
//In the moment  
It takes  
To make plans  
Or mistakes//  
  
"No, I'm not," Johnny said. He gently reached up to stroke her cheek.  
  
"You are," Angel protested.  
  
//30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide//  
  
Angel nuzzled his hand with her face, tears running freely again. She was going to lose him, she knew it, but her heart just wouldn't admit it. She couldn't admit it. She would never be able to admit it to herself.  
  
//30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes to finally decide//  
  
"The letter," Johnny said. "It was for a book I was writing. When you get home, I want you to read it. It's on top of the grandfather clock."  
  
"You'll be there," Angel said, lying her head down on his chest. "You can read it to me while we're sitting on the couch. I'll rest my head on you lap, you can play with my hear, and we can read it together."  
  
//Carousels  
In the sky  
That we shape  
With our eyes//  
  
"It's about us," Johnny said, petting her head slowly. "You're Allison and I'm James. If you like it, I want you to publish it for me. If you want to, that is."  
  
"No, you can publish it, Johnnycake," she said, hugging him tightly. "I won't have to because you'll be there to do it. We'll get rich and move to Hawaii, just like we've always planned."  
  
//Under shade  
Silhouettes  
Casting shame  
Crying rain//  
  
"I love you so much," Angel said, sobbing almost silently.  
  
"I love you so much more than anything else in this whole world," Johhny said. *God, he forgive me,* he thought to himself. *I have sinned in this life and now I'm coming home. All I ask of you is to give Angel a wonderful life...*  
  
Johnny smiled and pulled her face up to look at him. He kissed her sweet lips one last time. She pulled back, still hugging him, afraid that if she let him go, the world would fall down. But it was already falling...Johnny died at that moment, leaving Angel crying on his chest, begging him not to leave her.  
  
"Johnny," she whispered, his name passing her lips miserably. "Johnny..."  
  
//Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail  
Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail//  
  
Back at her house, Angel sat down on the sofa dejectdly. She still couldn't believe that Johnny was gone. It all seemed so unreal, like she was watching it all from some other place. It seemed like she was watching this happen to someone else, it wasn't her losing the love of her life. It was some other unlucky girl.  
  
//30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide//  
  
Angel got the bag down from the grandfather clock and grabbed a page out. This was the last page of the book. Allison and James got into a fight and James left. He walked down the street and soon found that he was being followed by a car. It was some members of an opposing gang. They shot James. He only had 30 minutes let to live. He pleaded with God to forgive his sins and for Allison to have a wonderful life.  
  
//30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes to finally decide//  
  
The book was titled "Thirty Minutes"...  
  
"How approperate," Angel said, hugging the paper to her heart. "Turned out just like Johnny's last thirty minutes did..."  
  
//To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide  
To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide  
To decide//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, what did everyone think? Honestly, I had to fight to keep from crying as I wrote this. I've never thought of killing Johnny off before, but I had an impulse to do it today. I'm evil sometimes. Implues are also, evil. Later Days, Loyal Readers! Review, please. 


End file.
